New Beginnings (CC)
"New Beginnings" is the first episode of Crystal College and the first episode of the story so far. It is written by Robyn Grayson. Synopsis First days are never easy. Pearl found that out the hard way. Story Previously on Crystal College, "Pearl dear, could you check the mail for today?" Dear Pearl Kaizuri, On behalf of Crystal College Private College I am pleased to congratulate you on our acceptance into our program. "What is this?!?" "Your father and I thought that.. maybe you'd enjoy going to a school and make some friends, the life you have now seems a bit bland." "Mom! I like the life I have.. this.. this is too much for me.." End Flashback Pearl stayed in her room for hours, time passed but, that mattered not to her. She slid down the wall curling up into a ball weeping silently. Something changed after she stopped crying. She did not speak until spoken to, barely left her room and in her eyes were lifelessness. The pure thought of going to school with all those rich and spoiled kids made her uneasy, not to mention the fact that she has to stay there for who knows how long. Saturday 11:07 PM It was a little after dinner, Pearl was bringing the dishes to the kitchen sink to wash them afterwards when her mother came down the stairs to talk to her. "You really don't want to go there, do you?", Pearl placed the dishes she had on hand in the sink and turned around, "Not in the slightest bit, no."she replied, refusing to look at her mom in the eye. "You know, the forms aren't filled up yet, it isn't too late to back out of this..", but she knew her mom wanted her to do this and there was no way she'd ever say no to her mom and so with a heavy heart, "No, it's fine. I'll go.. Maybe even learn a few new things.". She gave a forced smile and went back to the kitchen. The house phone rang and her mom proceeded to get it, but before she left she said, "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to, you have until Febuary 30th to make the decision, take your time." and with that, she left. Tuesday 8:30 AM Pearl was in her room, with one goal in her mind; to pack her things and get ready for college. She pushed all the distaste and uncomfortableness down and began to gather up her clothes. A little while later, while she was packing, she looked over the letter and signed all the required fields and sealed it for later. "Clothes? Check. Shoes? Check. Electronics? Check. Miscellaneous?Um.. I'm sure I don't need as much.. Check I guess." she looked over her items and placed them all in a luggage with her name written in cursive on it. A satisfactory smile made it's way onto her face as she zipped the now full bag. Her mom awoke several hours later to see Pearl had gotten ready beforehand. Both of them had a little talk and then Pearl delivered the forms. Monday 5:30 AM First day of College Pearl was awakened by her alarm telling her to get ready for school. She rushed to the bathroom and did her business, and came out dressed nicely in a matter of minutes. Hoping not to be late, she went downstairs to wake her mom up and went down for breakfast. Although Pearl hated to admit it, she was actually excited for this, to meet new people and know what it's like at school. 7:03 AM Her parents drove her to school and was now helping her with her things. Pearl stepped out of the car taking a quick look around. There were lush green trees everywhere providing a nice shady area to read a book or simply chill out with some friends, maybe even have a picnic. White walls towering over everything and a wide doorway framed with wood-carved designs. The entire place radiated an aroma of sophisticatedness. A tall slim woman came up to them and greeted them with the utmost of politeness. "Greetings! I'm Chinatsu, of the admissions department. Are you Pearl Kaizuri?" "Yes ma'am.", Pearl replied. "Very well, allow me to grant you a tour of our glorious school," she said, "Would your parents or guardians care to join us?". Pearl looked at her parents silently willing them to come, "We'd love to.". "Here at Crystal College, we have the best of the best, everything is equipped with the latest state-of-the-art technology! I'm sure you'll find this place to serve your every need." Chinatsu explained. Pearl glanced up and saw chandeliers hanging elegantly, along with paintings and a few portraits of some people whom she assumed were the founders. Soon they were at the school cafeteria, "We have buffets during breaktime and breakfast so that the students won't be hungry, and along with small treats for snacks during the afternoon." said Chinatsu. "And here," Chinatsu said opening a door, "Is your dorm. Equipped with 2 bedrooms, living room, bathroom, a small kitchen and a balcony." Pearl walked in with her parents in awe. "You'll be rooming with someone, your soon to be roommate will arrive shortly, I look forward to seeing you again during assembly which will begin in a short 2 hours. Make yourself at home, if you need anything, do feel free to ask around. Good bye and good luck." and with that, she left. Pearl checked out the rooms and found them to be quite roomy. Her parents showed themselves the way out after exchanging their goodbyes. 25 minutes later~ "Yo.." her roommate said bursting in. Pearl looked up from her schedule to look at her roommate. "Um.. hello?" she said questioningly, "Yeahh hi, guess your my new roommate." she said, stretching lazily. "Amethyst Pezzuli." while putting a hand out, Pearl shook it, "Pearl Kaizuri.", "Nice meetin' ya." "Likewise." Pearl responded. Amethyst went to check out the rooms, "I call dibs on this one!". Pearl rose an eyebrow "That, was what I was about to ask. I wasn't sure which rooms belonged to who so-" before she could finish, the bell rang signaling it was time for assembly. "Well, we'll finish this later?" "Yeah sure whatever." Amethyst said already heading for the door, and Pearl followed. "Students, may I have your attention?" and everyone silenced themselves. "I am Margaret, one of the teachers that will soon be teaching you. Today is the first day of a new semester, and we have a new student! Pearl Kaizuri, I'm sure you'll find her to be a lovely addition to our school. Please give her a warm welcome." and everyone applauded. "To commemorate this event, we have a party and classes will be cancelled for today. Now go, have fun!" and with that, everyone dispersed into groups, chatting away among themselves. Pearl never really liked parties and this was no different. The music was too loud for her tastes so she went to a more secluded corner. 12:46 AM After the party ended, Pearl found Amethyst drunk in their dorms, mumbling inaudible words. Ugh Pearl thought and went to unpack her things and went to bed. Hopefully, things will be better tomorrow before she dozed off. Category:Crystal College Episodes Category:Crystal College